La Busque
by alexan022
Summary: Por fin puedo decir que la cinta de esa película detenida en aquella ilusión que antes era mi vida, el reflejo de mis miedos, de mis temores más internos, de todo aquello que odie, ahora nuevamente vuelve a correr, porque al fin ha encontrado un sentido, un porqué de ser, y es que ella le ha dado cuerda nuevamente y ya no se quiere detener. ShizNat


Esta es la primera historia que público, no así la que escribo, y quería compartirla con ustedes con el único propósito de distraerlos un poco de la cotidianidad de la vida, y también de paso crecer en esto que me gusta tanto que es escribir. Ya saben si les gusto o no háganmelo saber a través de sus comentarios, sin mas los dejo con la lectura.

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente los personajes de Mai Hime no pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise.

_**La Busque**_

Despierto como cada mañana con la luz de la esperanza que, poco a poco se vuelve más tenue y el temor vuelve, ese de que uno de estos días se apegue para siempre.

Estiro mis brazos y me remuevo perezosamente en la cama, buscando alguna excusa para no tener que abrir mis ojos, esos que ya cansados están de tanto llorar tu recuerdo. No puedo evitarlo. Siento la necesidad de buscar ese calor que antes llenaba mi cama, o mejor dicho este corazón que vacío estaba hasta que ella llego. Pero al darme cuenta que donde antes hubo calidez y amor, ahora solo hay vacío y dolor, abro lentamente mis ojos, para confirmar lo que cada mañana destroza un poco más mi alma. Entonces, me pongo una vez más esa mascara que siempre he usado y que nunca nadie ha notado, esa que antes me servía de escudo, y ahora me sirve de refugio, y salgo a la calle a continuar con esta parodia en la que se ha convertido mi vida.

Solo ella lograba quitar esa mascara sin siquiera proponérselo. Ella era la única capaz de tumbar todas mis barreras, hacer y disponer a su antojo en mi tonto corazón. La única con la cual me volvía vulnerable e indefensa, tan frágil como un cristal. Más no me importaba mostrar mi lado más débil en su presencia, nada tenía que temer porque ella a mi lado siempre estaría y nada me dañaría. Ante los demás yo era fría, calculadora, hipócrita, ególatra, muy segura de sí misma y hasta un poco déspota, pero nadie me conocía tanto como ella, o mejor dicho nadie me conocía, solo ella.

Creí, ella era el cachorro indefenso que necesitaba amor y cuidados, y ahora con tristeza me doy cuenta que siempre fui yo ese cachorro abandonado, deseoso de ser cobijado por unos brazos cálidos y llenos de amor; ¿irónico, no? Y ahora heme aquí, anhelando, deseando, demandando nuevamente tu presencia junto a mí, para poder en tus brazos dormir, y por fin un sueño feliz conseguir…

He de confesar hace tiempo no duermo en paz. Como anoche, que sentí se detuvo el tiempo, mi cuarto se volvió inmenso y del techo portando un gran peso, me aplastó tu recuerdo, quede vulnerable indefensa sin refugio ni fuerzas para combatir la tristeza, que despiadada como siempre no me dio oportunidad me tomo por sorpresa, quise evitar lo que venía pero fue imposible, la tristeza derrotó mi entusiasmo, y con su capa negra cubrió mi cabeza e invocó las lágrimas más amargas que van desgastando mis mejillas ahogando a mi alma…

Esos recuerdos me acechan, tenebrosos y oscuros pensamientos que con una actitud asesina me van envolviendo como la araña envuelve un insecto. El día que se fue. Ese día que sin más tomo sus cosas y se fue, se marchó sin un adiós, sin un porque, ni mucho menos un hasta luego, se fue y sola me dejo, al buscar su presencia con la fría soledad me encuentro, y absurdamente espero su regreso.

Por más que la busque, ni un rastro o indicio de donde se encontraba nada encontré, nadie ni siquiera nuestros amigos supieron darme indicios de su paradero, y tuve que conformarme con la idea, o mejor dicho la esperanza de que algún día se arrepintiera y regresara junto a mí para ya nunca más volverse a ir.

Hoy aún sigo buscándola por toda la casa, la busco en la sala, la cocina, el jardín, el baño, en el armario y hasta debajo de la cama... ¿se puede ser más patética?... esperar algo que nunca llegara, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero aun así todavía guardo la esperanza de encontrar esa aguja que una todas las partes de este corazón que ya desgarrado esta.

Con cada lugar que reviso solo fragmentos de ese corazón herido y desangrado encuentro, sintiendo la desilusión crecer y la soledad asomarse nuevamente a mi ser, mientras un frio recorre todo mi cuerpo helándome hasta los huesos, y esa opresión que se roba mi aliento. A veces no puedo evitar pensar que este dolor un día me terminara por matar, pero no... No tengo tanta suerte; y aun si lo hiciera, ni siquiera así ella volvería otra vez, eso me temo.

Todos mis actos contradicen en gran medida todo lo que soy, a esa imagen que tanto me costó construir y que ella ha pisoteado incontables veces ya, como si nunca hubiese existido... esa diosa temida y admirada, respetada e idolatrada, inalcanzable para cualquiera... menos para ella... y una vez más lo está haciendo, aun sino está aquí sigue controlando mi vida, manejándola a su antojo... o quizás ¿soy yo la que sigue girando en torno a la suya?... porque a cada paso que doy, no puedo evitar voltear con la esperanza de encontrarla nuevamente y poder caminar tomada de su brazo como antes, volver a perderme en ese mirar esmeralda, y deleitarme otra vez con esa delicia que solo en sus labios siempre supe encontrar.

Así es mi Natsuki, sigo buscando tu presencia esperando tu regreso, ¿cuánto más piensas tardar? Eso no importa ya, solo regresa amor, porque sin ti, esas flores que solíamos admirar ya no han vuelto a florecer más, y esta monótona vida que llevo se ha vuelto vacía y gris, nada tiene sentido sin ti.

Hoy es un día nuevo, y aunque no lo desee debo continuar, pero lo que realmente quisiera es detener al sol, aunque se eso es imposible para una simple mortal, y la luna se ríe sabe que tengo miedo, no quiero que llegue la noche porque ella me está esperando, se oculta en mi cuarto espera paciente y cuando estoy por dormirme inyecta en mi ese ardiente veneno que ataca mi mente y no es más que tu maldito recuerdo. Pero esta noche cuando el sol se oculte nuevamente, no voy a permitir más eso. Me canse de estar presa de esos pensamientos.

Abatida y fatigada de esta rutina que se ha vuelto mi vida regreso a casa con la promesa de no volver a llorar por ti, como se me había vuelto costumbre últimamente, convencida una vez más a no esperarte ya, entro en esta casa vacía y me desplomo en el marco de nuestra recamara contemplando por última vez ese lecho ahora vacío sin ti, y digo adiós… porque ¿sabes amor?, ¡yo también merezco ser feliz!

Un nuevo día ha comenzado y con él la desesperación también, amenazando con traer de nueva cuenta la lluvia a mis ojos y empapar mis mejillas de dolor, pero esta vez no lo permitire.

Comienzo mi rutina diaria estirandome en la cama, es extraño pero hace tiempo no la sentia tan calida. Trato de voltear pero algo me lo impide, un bulto extraño que noto a mi lado, y sin querer golpeo contra el. Abro de golpe mis ojos para confirmar que alguien está a mi lado, y para mi sorpresa es quien menos pensaba, ese bulto peludo me lame en la cara pego un grito de molestia y con asombro volteo y veo a quien de mí se ríe a carcajadas, la reprendo con la mirada y de inmediato comprende, manda a Duran fuera de la recamara. Ya a solas se sienta a mi lado y me obsequia el beso más maravilloso que nadie haya imaginado, extiende una mano y me muestra lo que traía oculto y con una sonrisa me desea un ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Gran sorpresa me lleve, lo había olvidado. Seguramente enloquecí, porque ¿quién en su sano juicio olvida su cumpleaños? Pero ahí estaba ella, recordándomelo, con esa sonrisa en sus labios que siempre ha sabido alegrarme el día, y con aquel obsequio esperando yo lo tomara… y así lo hice, no sin antes besar sus labios. ¡Vaya que falta me hacían!

Ahora todo es más claro y me doy cuenta que de toda la casa había olvidado buscar en un lugar más... debajo de mis sabanas... si, puede parecer tonto pero así es. Entonces, rompo otra vez esa promesa de no llorar más, pues las lágrimas contenidas ya quieren escapar, y no quiero disimular esta sonrisa que de mi rostro se ha adueñado, porque esta es la forma de hacerle saber cuánto te amo, de que sepas, cuan feliz soy a tu lado. Te amo Natsuki, por favor nunca vuelvas a dejarme.

Por fin puedo decir que la cinta de esa película detenida en aquella ilusión que antes era mi vida, el reflejo de mis miedos, de mis temores más internos, de todo aquello que odie, ahora nuevamente vuelve a correr, porque al fin ha encontrado un sentido, un porqué de ser, y es que ella le ha dado cuerda nuevamente y ya no se quiere detener.

FIN


End file.
